


Pat Dies

by zavegonzo



Series: Random Ficlets [14]
Category: Later Alligator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, OK To Comment, POV Third Person Limited, Short One Shot, Spoilers, death by falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zavegonzo/pseuds/zavegonzo
Summary: based off of ending 2 of later alligator
Series: Random Ficlets [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340926
Kudos: 4





	Pat Dies

Pat had always been a fan of looking at the nighttime skyline of Alligator New York City. The lit windows of the countless skyscrapers formed millions of cute little dots on the horizon, like those fireflies he had eaten on his eighth birthday thinking they were an antidote for a poison that he hadn’t even taken and didn’t exist.

But _that_ birthday was ages ago. Right now, it was his twenty-fourth, and it was also the first birthday he had ever had without something going wrong. His whole life, he had been extremely paranoid about people trying to murder him on special events like holidays or birthdays (which never had been the case, but paranoia isn’t something you get rid of through rational thinking), but today he had met a comforting stranger who quickly befriended him and managed to ease his worries. Now, near the tail-end of the party, Pat was standing upon the hotel balcony, smiling at the view of the skyline. He didn’t have a fear in the world! Everything was fine!

Upon hearing some footsteps, he turned around and came face to face with the friendly, dark-suited stranger.

“Oh, hey!” he smiled. “I was just looking at the vie—”

With a forceful push of their black-gloved claws, the stranger sent Pat flying.

_Huh?! Did they just shove me?!_

Time seemed to a crawl as Pat realized: _They did! They did, and they knocked me over the railing!_

His body fell in slow motion. He stared wide-eyed at the stranger, whose face had a cold, neutral expression. Pat’s birthday hat flew off as he continued to fall.

_Why?! Is this some sort of mistake?! A prank?! A joke?!_

His limbs flailed uselessly as he went backwards, getting closer and closer to the street below. The stranger’s face was still unfazed.

_Was I right this time?! Is this person… actually a hitman?!_

As soon as he thought it, it made complete sense. That explained their clothes, their quietness, the reason why they appeared out of nowhere right on his birthday.

_I can’t believe I didn’t realize it sooner._

He was only inches away from the ground at this point, and his body had tilted so that his head would take the brunt of the blow.

_…But, who hired them? Was it someone in my family? A stranger with a grudge? Who?!_

As he thought back, Pat had another realization.

 _Wait, that ad I spilled jelly on… I called them and told them my personal details… Could_ I _have called this hit on_ myself?!

That was the last thing Pat thought before everything went black with a loud _crunch._


End file.
